A Song of Tales and Fandoms
by 9emilylime9
Summary: A crossover of epic proportions. Each fandom is a noble house from the Song of Ice and Fire plot, and all the central characters in each fandom follow the storyline of their corresponding ASoIaF characters. Written in the ASoIaF style. Includes: Avengers, Doctor Who, Sherlock, HP, Supernatural, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Avatar, Buffy, Star Trek, Firefly, and more. Good fun.
1. Prologue

**This is a crossover of epic proportions. Each fandom is a noble house from the ****_Song of Ice and Fire _****plot, and all the central characters in each fandom follow the storyline of their corresponding character. For example, House Stark has been replaced with the ****_Avengers_**** fandom, with Nick Fury following the general plotline of Ned Stark. And so on.**

* * *

**Key:**

House Fury

_All wrongs avenged_

House Winchester

_To Hell and back_

House Who

_Our time is now_

House Potter

_Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra_

House Holmes

_Knowledge is power_

**(TBC as it progresses)**

* * *

** AN: Basically, I had this idea and I thought it was awesome. Enjoy.**

* * *

**_The Slayer_**

"I don't like the looks of this."

Jason felt his heart beat a little faster. This was supposed to be routine, just tracking the wildlings. A troupe had tried to climb the Wall a week or so back, and a fair number had doubled back. He and Calvin were just supposed to make sure they wouldn't try it again.

They had found the remains of a settlement. There were tents half-erected flapping in the wind, and some scattered pots and pans. There was even a fire pit all arranged and burned up, probably a few days old. It didn't have any snow covering it, and it had last snowed some four days ago.

It was a perfectly standard, but still, something gave Jason chills about it. And Calvin had been a ranger a lot longer than he had. If he didn't like the looks of this, then something was very, very wrong.

"It looks… off," Jason said. He thought he heard a rustle in the bushes and he whipped around fast. Just the wind.

Calvin stooped and examined the fire. "Three days old, I'd say," he said. He squinted a little and he peered around them.

"But they must've known we were after them, why would they…" Calvin was muttering to himself now, still looking around. Jason shivered a little and pulled his cloak tighter around him. Some more bushes were rustling nearby. He ignored them.

While Calvin studied the fire, Jason decided to poke around the rest of the settlement. He examined a few of the tents, pausing every once in a while to check behind him, just in case.

An odd color caught his eye then, and he cocked his head and went towards it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he had just seen one of the bright green leaves of a matrix tree. He approached it and he laid his hand on the dark, black trunk, finding comfort in the familiar sight. He turned looked back and furrowed his brow. He couldn't see Calvin from here. He was about to double back when he saw a small scrap of fabric stuck to one of the thickets of brambles on the forest floor, a few yards further away. He walked over to examine it. A piece of wool, it looked like. Homespun. Wildling.

He looked around quickly, trying to find its source, or from where it might have come, and his eyes spied another flash of color matching the scrap. He walked towards it, heart thumping.

When he came upon the source of the fabric, he felt his whole body go cold. It was a dress, the hem ripped up. It flapped in the wind, the only thing animated about the corpse that wore it. It belonged to a wildling woman, lying dead, eyes closed as if in pain, with her feet bare, and her skin looking so frozen that it might be ice.

"Calvin!" Jason shouted, his voice cracking a little as he did so. "Calvin, come here!"

"Where?" he heard a voice shout back, sounding a lot more distant than he had thought it would be. Jason glanced away from the dead woman, searching for the source of his partner's voice.

"Here!" he shouted back. Then he looked hesitantly at the woman and backed away a few steps. Then he turned on his heel and scampered, following his own footsteps back to the wildling campsite.

There he found Calvin, and he had never felt so relieved to see another human being in his life.

"She's dead," he said, breathless from his flight back.

"Who's dead?" Calvin asked.

"A wildling I saw…"

Calvin still looked confused, so Jason just grabbed his hand and dragged him back to where he had seen the woman's body.

He followed his footprints in the snow exactly, he was sure. But when they reached the spot, there was no body.

Calvin looked at him, more confused than anything.

"There was a woman, you said?"

"Yeah… right…. Right here. I swear." Jason's voice was quaking, and he felt suddenly very, very afraid.

"You'd better not be joking, boy. You nigh-on gave me a fright." Calvin was now shaking his head and looking a little angry. He started walking away from Jason, doing a bit of a circuit around the area that they were now standing in.

"I'm not, I'm not," he said. "I swear, I saw her."

Calvin was just shaking his head, though, as he was looking around.

Jason heard some more rustling in the bushes just then. He shivered a little and started to draw in his cloak tighter when he froze. It was still rustling, and the sound was getting closer.

But the wind was definitely not blowing.

He whipped around and thought he saw some form streaking by. He heard more rustling and he whipped his head to the other side of him and saw another _thing_ moving so quickly that it was only a silent blur. His breathing sped up and he made to run back towards where Calvin was.

He thought he saw more blurs in the corner of his eye, and he made to try and catch a glimpse of them, but they were too fast. He was now breathing so quickly that he could hardly shout for Calvin, but the man thankfully, still managed to hear him. He looked up, and he looked panicked, and he made to shout something at him, but he was cut off by Jason's screech.

Calvin turned around just in time to see Jason's dead woman staring at him, mouth open, before she lunged. She snapped his neck before he had time to shout in terror, and she tackled him down, tearing into his flesh with her teeth. Jason squealed now, and fell to his knees, his entire body cold and helpless. The woman, the monster, heard his squeal and it raised her eyes to him, mouth agape and dripping with Calvin's blood. Jason stared back, into her glowing, red eyes, and felt his bladder emptying itself in his breeches.

When the monster appeared to have drunk its fill she stood and faced Jason, her hair and dress whipping in the wind. Jason trembled, paralyzed with fear, and whimpered a little. He felt a tear or two freezing on his cheek.

She sauntered towards him, Calvin's blood all down her front.

She looked hungry.


	2. Bruce

**Key:**

House Fury

_All wrongs avenged_

House Winchester

_To Hell and back_

House Who

_Our time is now_

House Potter

_Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra_

House Holmes

_Knowledge is power_

**(TBC as it progresses)**

* * *

**_Bruce _**

The stag carcass reeked, full of maggots. It was huge; lain on its side it blocked off much of the road.

Bruce's father was already dismounting, leading his horse around it.

"What happened to it?" Bruce asked.

"Some kind of beast, it would seem," his father said.

"Some kind of huge beast," Sam added. He was riding behind Bruce, with Tony and Loki. "It would have to be huge to get a mouthful of that."

"Yes," Bruce's father agreed. He was examining the side of the road now. "And I don't think it got far, either." He handed his reigns off and he beckoned towards Tony. Tony, Sam, and Loki dismounted and followed him, with Bruce not far behind.

An antler, broken off of the stag, protruded from an enormous gash in the stomach of a huge dog.

"Would you look at that," Sam said. Five tiny little pups were clustered around the beast, still trying to get their share of milk from their mother. Bruce tripped forward and held his hand out to one of the ones not suckling. It sniffed it a little before licking it, and Bruce smiled.

"Can I keep him, father?" he asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

"No," he said.

"But, they'll die without their mother to feed them," Tony said. He had also crouched down and let a few of the puppies nuzzle his hand.

Their father still shook his head. "We have plenty of dogs, Bruce. You don't need another."

"But-" Bruce said. "They'll die."

"It's the way things ought to be," his father replied. "You have to learn that sometime. You can't save everything."

His father was turning and making to leave now, and Tony stood up to follow him, but Loki stayed put, staring at the pups.

"There are five," he said. He looked up. "One for each of your children. It would be bad luck to leave them to starve."

"Please, father?" Bruce said.

His father took a long breath.

"If you take it back to the Shield, you will be totally responsible for them. You will feed them yourselves, you will train them yourselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

"I will, father," Bruce said. He then broke into a smile and went to play with the pup he had been nuzzling before.

"Better help me get them back to the castle," Tony said, following Bruce.

"Which one will be yours?" Bruce asked.

Tony studied the pups. "We'll see which one when we get back." Tony then scooped up two, smiled, and began making his way back to his horse.

"Come on, Winchester," Tony said as he passed Sam. "Bruce can't carry them all."

"I'm your father's ward, not yours," Sam said. But he grinned a little despite his statement. He went forward to collect the two remaining pups.

"None for you, then, Loki?" Sam said as he passed him. "Not even when you saved them?"

"I'm not a Fury," Loki said, "I'm a Snow."

"Doesn't mean that bastards don't get pets," Sam said. He clapped Loki on the back. "We'll get you a cat. You'd like a cat."

Loki rolled his eyes, but said nothing in return. He looked preoccupied with some thought or another.

Bruce was halfway back to his horse with his pup when he heard Loki say, "Wait."

Both Bruce and his father turned around to see Loki walking towards them through the trees, holding up another pup by the scruff of its neck. It was smaller than the others, had stark white fur and had pink eyes.

"There's a sixth," he said. He hefted it onto his shoulder and said nothing more, though Bruce could have sworn that he saw Loki smile a little.

"The runt of the litter," Sam observed when Loki had carried it back to his horse. "That one's yours."

"Your wit astounds me," Loki said.

"Well, it's all he's got, after all," Tony said.

"Ha," Sam replied.

Loki started ahead, following their father down the lane back to the Shield.

"After you, orangutan," Tony said, and Sam rolled his eyes. Tony smirked.

Bruce followed them down the lane, keeping his pup close to him in his saddle. It yipped on occasion, and nibbled at his shirt.

"Have you thought of his name?" Tony asked him when he helped him dismount.

"I think I'll call him Gamma," Bruce said.


End file.
